


Zootopia AU :: Warmth ::

by kiyoshiyamaru



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Furry (Fandom), Zootopia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Furry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyoshiyamaru/pseuds/kiyoshiyamaru
Summary: So this is AU, Nicky Wilde the Vixen, Jude Hopps Buck. The events from Zootopia such as Nighthowlers has not happened, and Jude Hopps has worked his way up in the ZPD like any other cop. This story will have shorter chapters than my other, and will update just a bit slower. It has a lighter tone to it, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless. Thank you all!





	1. Prologue

: Prologue :

 

The city of Zootopia a place where the motto goes, anyone can be anything and the grand ideas behind it were all born of good will. Don’t think it wrong to have such an idea, but even the best ones have their detractors after all and Zootopia wasn’t devoid of these itself.

The generally peaceful mask that the city wore, also had its true face was one everyone lived with even if they tried not to acknowledge it. Cliques of mammals fell into their little boxes, sticking to what they perceived as the best course for their lives.

Every mammal tended to fall into the roles that society had somehow set their lives down, not that the occasional mammal strayed to try something new. Plenty of times they succeeded fantastically, other times they fell back to the old cliques and adages.

 

* * *

 

 

Patrols were dull roughly eighty percent of the time within precinct 1’s authority, which overall wasn’t a bad thing since it meant the ZPD were doing a good job. Things being calm though left the cruise through the city, less than desirable anytime the rabbit was put on them.

His long ears were high as he listened for anything to come across his radio, and his deep purple eyes looked from one side of the street to the other for any suspicious activity. Jude Hopps was determined to find something, anything at all to ease his boredom.

“Honestly Wolfard why is it we get stuck, patrolling savannah central on one of the hottest days of the year?” Turning to look at his partner, a grey wolf who had been working for the ZPD at least two years longer.

“I’m pretty sure, it’s so the Chief can watch you squirm. I think he’s secretly got it out for you Jude, probably because of the incident with Weaselton a few months ago,” Wolfard’s thoughts drifted back when Jude had first come across the mammal, selling bootleg movies from a little table downtown.

Jude remember the incident clearly as well, Weaselton was standing at that table for hours. Trying every little trick, he could to get at least one mammal to buy those knockoff movies, and all Jude could do was stand there and watch from across the street.

When a giraffe finally stopped, seeming to give into the small mammals hassling it was a glorious day for the officer. The second money changed paws he had him, pirating movies was illegal and needed to be stopped after all. Acting on this Jude went after him, dashing across the street to catch the criminal.

His smaller grey furred form barely missed being hit when he crossed, if not for his longer black tipped ears the Jaguar in the blue sedan might have hit him. With a quick apology to the driver for his own carelessness, he finished the trip to stand at the table drawing his badge for the weasel to see.

“All right Weaselton I finally got you, you are under arrest for illegal distribution of copywritten materials.” The look on Weaselton’s face was priceless to say the least, and when he tried to suddenly bolt was better. There was no way for him to leave quick enough, the smaller mammal cuffs being latched around each of his wrists.

“I Got rights Officer Cottontail! Nothing illegal goin on ere, I was er.. watching that table for my cousin Jerry!” Weaselton had seen Jude a few times when he was patrolling, but made a habit of trying to avoid the cop, well any cop for that matter really. But he was right even if the cop hadn’t noticed, the giraffe had left without taking a movie or leaving money for one when the officer came after the weasel.

“Oh ho ho! The name is Officer Hopps, and you can take it up with a lawyer” Leading the weasel away from his precious merchandise, getting him into his nearby cruisers backseat. Jude had taken him back to the precinct, only for the chief to pull him aside and practically burn his ears off with why Weaselton was free to go.

“Chief yelled at me for an hour, arresting Weaselton for that when he’s one of the ZPD’s informants. You could have told when we stopped Wolfard, but no you let me stake him out and arrest him.” If he could shoot daggers from his eyes, his partner would have been the next crime scene.

“Well even you need to be hazed sometimes still, I think you take your job too seriously sometimes.” Reaching a larger paw over and giving the rabbit a playful shove as he did, his ears would perk up as a telling chime rang out.

Even Jude’s ears heard the familiar music tone, causing his attentions to shift a bit. “Ah.. lunchtime finally, let’s get something to eat.” A grin plastering his muzzle, Jude took the next left with the cruiser taking the pair through town towards a small café near city hall.

“Let me guess, were going to Wombats again aren’t we?” a knowing smile creeping on Wolfard’s muzzle, he’d eyes his partner as he understood exactly what was going on.

Every Thursday Wolfard found himself dragged along to Wombats eatery, it wasn’t a fancy little restaurant by any means of the word. But it was the location of the establishment as he came to note, that kept his partner going back every Thursday.

“Yep we are! Wombats has the best veggie burgers in the whole city, and their drinks aren’t too bad either you know.” He let his ears drop some, trying to hide the darker tinge of red that flooded along the flesh inside of them.

‘Uh huh…” The look from Wolfard caused the rabbit’s nose to twitch a few times, something he’d learned gave away the lie he was trying to hide. “This has nothing to do with a certain Green eyed Pawpsicle selling vixen, who just happens to frequent the bank across the street every Thursday at all.”

Jude just kept driving until they reached the destination, parking along the street and climbing from the car. He’d pause to look across the street, but didn’t see her there yet. A quick turn as he rounded the car, heading into Wombats with Wolfard close behind, the Otter waitress Jill smiled welcoming the two.  


“It’s our two best patrons! Officer Hopps and Wolfard, want your regular seats?” Her voice perky and at least for them, her tone didn’t feel forced as she grabbed a pair of menus before leading them to a pair of seats. Sitting them at a table under the overhang just out front, she took their drink order before going to fetch the refreshments.

 

 

* * *

 

**12:30 pm**

Watching the rabbit officer twitch, glancing from the side of his eyes across the street. Sipping at his water every few minutes while they waited for their food, the grey wolf looked across the street at the sound of plastic wheels. “mmm Right on time as always” the mumble causing Jude’s ears to twitch slightly.

He couldn’t help himself for some reason, the familiar sound of the snow filled cooler being wheeled along the sidewalk. His attention pulled quickly, his ears focused on the sound as his deep purple eyes found their target.

“w..wonder how much longer till the food gets here” Glancing away and into the restaurant a moment, Jude’s eyes turned back to the Russet furred vixen. His heart seeming to speed up, as well the temperature suddenly started to rise, not from the actual heat outside either.

“You all right there Jude? You’re looking a wee bit flustered at the moment, maybe you need something colder than the water. Or maybe you’ve found something to really! warm you up, eh, eh!” another playful nudge came from the wolf, along with a laugh at his partner’s reaction.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!!!” Flailing his paws a bit to smack at his friend, he’d grumble and grab his glass of water taking a large drink. The blush that heated his ears more than easily visible, but he tried not to look across the street again.

“Pawpsicles Get your Pawpsicles here! Just two dollars!” Her voice called out smoothly when Lemmings began pouring out of the bank, she grabbed a Pawpsicle for each one that turned her way, taking their two dollars as it was held out. Wearing a simple green t-shirt tied in the front and pair of clean high water jeans despite the heat of the day, she handed out the treats till all nut one remained.

“How long exactly Jude, have you been stalking this vixen? Was it about six months now?” The question posed from the wolf was still in jest, he knew exactly when his friend had started stopping here for lunch.

“I’m not stalking her! She’s just… different.” Glancing up as their waitress brought their meals, his carrot and raspberry salad. Wolfard’s tofu burger and fries, both of which they normally ordered.

“Thank you, Jill!” Wolfard smiled at their waitress, watching her turn, and wander off after bringing them their meals. He’d look back to Jude, watching him poke at the greens before himself. “So why not go ask her out?” a motion towards Nicky, or Nichole depending who was talking to her.

“I don’t… I don’t like her” He fidgeted in his chair, picking up a berry and munching it quickly enough.

“Ahh You can’t fool my nose, you’re scent spikes whenever you talk about her, and more when you see her... Like right now!” Laughing as he tapped his very sensitive nose for reference, picking up a fry and munching it. “Wolfs nose bud, can’t hide from it”

And so, he was reminded, of his wolf partners sense of smell. Groaning ever so slightly, he did tend to forget about that. But he also had to curse himself slightly, his body betraying him as per usual. “I ran out of anti-scent again”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the time passed, Nicky finished selling the Pawpsicles. Taking the single one that was left, she would pull the cooler to the curb. With a tip to its side, she let the melting snow out with a light huff. “Heatwaves always bring in the best sales”

Smiling to herself, she glanced across the street. Her green eyes treated to the usual two officers, always in the same seat at the same time. Setting her cooler back up, she wheeled it down the sidewalk to the crosswalk. Waiting for the light before crossing, she’d head back down the other side of the street.

“Oh no, oh no.. she’s coming this way!” Jude panicked just a bit, shoving a larger bite of his salad in his mouth. His ears dropping back on his head, he tried to look as casual as he could.

For Wolfard’s part the simple fact he wasn’t on the ground, laughing and fighting for air should have gotten him an award. Watching his friend have what he assumed was a panic attack, he turned just a bit to look back and see the vixen coming down their side of the street now.

“Good afternoon officers, I hope you two aren’t getting into too much trouble today.” Her voice holding a slight sing song tune as she greeted them.

Giving a slight nod of his head, and mhmm when she greeted them while he had a mouthful of food. Her voice though was like a fine liquid silk to his rabbit ears, if Wolfard knew how he felt before then he’d have to apologize a thousand times when she left.

“Hey there Nichole, I see you’re making the most of the heatwave, Business doing well?” Wolfard has his ears up, and was between bites when she came over. Smiling as his tail wagged just a bit, he’d look back to Jude.

“mhmm It’s going even better, I have Officer Hopps to thank for that! If he hadn’t taken the time to show me how to go legit, I might not be where I am now.” Her own smile sincere as she looked at Officer Hopps, he seemed like he was trying to avoid her still.

She remembered the events from back then, how she had managed to hustle him with the very same Pawpsicles. Something clicked between the two though, and he’d gone far out of his way to help her start a legitimate small business.

“Hey there Nichole, sorry had a mouthful.” Looking at her he tried not to make eye contact, but was pulled in as his own deep purple orbs met the gorgeous emerald green of her. “Ah well, err, uhh… I’m glad things are going well still” clearing his throat lightly, his paw covering his muzzle as he did. His eyes glanced away from her, trying not to take in her more exposed midriff.

Grinning widely as the grey wolf watched the two, they seemed to get at least somewhat lost in one another. Giving him time to finish his own meal quickly, he’d stand from the table. “Excuse me a moment, I am going to take care of our bill. Take care of yourself Nichole, I’m glad to see you keeping your nose clean.” He’d turn and meander off to pester Jill, leaving the two to themselves.


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the little AU for Jude and Nicky! Hope you all enjoy!

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1 ~ The Invitation ~**

 

* * *

 

 

**Sept 19 th - 4:00pm**

 “I don’t know what to do Ben, it’s been almost a month since we had last seen her. She hasn’t gone back to her storage unit either, Ewe-haul said she locked up like usual and hasn’t been back” Jude currently had his head down, pressed to the top of the desk. Benjamin for his part, wasn’t entirely sure what to say for once.

“Well Jude, you could try her residence. Surely, we have something on file for her, I mean you did pull her tax info once” Ben’s words caused a groan from the smaller rabbit, rolling his head to slightly look at the cheetah.

“I did that, for an ongoing Investigation. We found Otterton, he was on a business trip that his wife had forgotten about. No cell service where he was, remember I got in trouble for pulling those forms, and blackmailing Nicky” slowly lifting his head further, Jude ran his paws over his face as his mind worked.

To his credit, he was both concerned for the vixen, but didn’t have anything to go on that she was in danger. No one had reported her missing, he hadn’t heard one thing that might have come across as fishy. He had even taken to expanding Wolfard and his patrol area, heck he had pried information from Weaslton at one point but still nothing.

“Wolfard was right, I should have gotten her number a few weeks ago, But all I could do was sit there, and stutter about like a fool. Why had he been so nervous, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t ever asked anyone out or for their number before.

“Seriously what am I going to do, Bogo said the Officers Ball is coming up. I can’t go stag, that would just be bad form for such an event” Panic once more in his eyes, Jude looked to Ben again pleadingly.

“Why don’t you ask out a Bunny? We have a few cu…” Ben cutting himself off quickly, almost having used the forbidden word seeing Jude’s new scowl. “Look I wish I could help, I haven’t met this Nicky, but you seem to really like her, I’ll keep an ear out for anything I can alright?”

Ben’s own comforting look drew a sigh from his lips, Jude hopping down from the desk. He needed to get back out on patrol, before he could make it far he ran into a familiar grey wolf. ”Oof, Hey there Wolfard, I was on my way back out” Stepping back a bit, he smiled looking up at his partner.

“Oh I’m certain you were, you’re still pining for your missing vixen hrmm” Jude glanced down a bit, not ready for a new round of teasing from the larger mammal. He’d look back up to give him a few of his own thoughts, but cut off as a small piece of paper dangled before his eyes.

He looked past the paper to the greyish paw holding it, his eyes searching Wolfards own blues a moment. “What’s this?”

“A certain russet furred vixens number” Jude’s eyes going as wide as saucers, his mouth falling open at Wolfards casual tone. His paws grabbing for it quickly, only to find the small paper tugged out of his reach quickly. “Ah Ah Ah, you 100% certain you’re ready to pursue her finally?”

Jude paused as his thoughts seemed to slam into a brick wall, his muzzle still hanging open somewhat but his paws dropping a bit. Was he certain, was he really settled in his mind that he wanted to date her. Even as he stood in thought, Wolfard’s gaze and grin were not lost on himself. “Y..Yes I am, but how did you get her number?”

“She gave it to me, in case a certain rabbit finally wanted to contact her” The grin on the grey wolfs muzzle was genuine, he wasn’t taunting his friend and partner this time. Jude’s eyes reading every little twitch in the wolfs form, but there was nothing to say he was lying.

 “You two are both conspiring against me, I can see it in your eyes” If Jude could have growled as gruffly as his partner, he would have bared his teeth and all, instead he tapped his foot a few times with arms crossed. Drawing a smirk from Wolfard, as well as Ben just behind his desk.

With the slip of paper in paw, Jude wandered away from his friends at the desk. His eyes looking over the numbers written on it, burning them into his brain as best he could. His heartbeat quickening a bit, he pulled out his phone, eyes darting from the paper to the screen. Bringing the keypad up, he punched the number in, paw’s stopping as a digit hovered over the green call button.

He wasn’t entirely sure how long he stood there, but it was long enough to Wolfard at the very least. Feeling the larger paw of the wolf, he glanced up from his phone with concern in his eyes. “What if she really doesn’t want me to call her?” Looking up at his friend, his ears falling to droop along his back.

“Look Jude, if she didn’t want you too, she wouldn’t have told me to make sure you got that paper. But worry about all your what if’s later, we need to get on patrol” Wolfards words taken to heart, Jude turned and headed of across the Precincts Lobby, Himself and Wolfard heading to the parking garage and their cruiser.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sept 19 th – 8:00pm**

 

Wolfard had checked on Jude at least a hundred times, the lack of conversation between them all because of the phone. The same phone that Jude continued to pull out, and stare at the number on the screen every 2 minutes.

It had been hours, upon hours, of Jude sitting there pining for a vixen, some hours of him not just making the call. Hell, not even a text had been sent, nothing he just sat watching out the window, then pulling out the phone and letting a digit hover over the call button before slipping it away. 

An Idea did cross the wolfs mind, sitting there listening to music the whole time. When they stopped he brought out his own phone, making a simple music purchase, at least for this situation it was an interesting idea to himself.

Connecting to the radio, Wolfard prepared himself to sing along and pester Jude further. The slightly maniacal thought had to be pure genius, of all the songs in the world, why not something by The Beavers. When the light changed, and he pressed the gas, he also pressed play on his phone as the music broke over the radio.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better, Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better!!_ ” Wolfard glancing to Jude, seeing his ears perk quickly at the song as well as his singing. But he wouldn’t stop, despite wanting to laugh at the irony of the song and situation.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t be afraid! You were made to!! Go out and get her, the minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to!! make it better_ ” No Longer looking at Jude, he knew the glare he was getting from the rabbit beside himself.

“ _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain. Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders, for well, you know, that it’s a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder!_ ” Tapping his Grey paws on the steering wheel, Wolfard would reach to the volume and crank the sound higher.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t let me down. You have found her, now go, and get her! (Let it out and let it in, Hey Jude) Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better”_ He took notice of Jude looking at his phone once more, smirking as he continued to sing to the song. It wasn’t often, but running with the windows down, music blaring to the world. Something about it always felt, well soothing really.

“ _So, let it out and let it in, hey Jude begin, you’re waiting for someone to perform with. And don’t you know, that it’s just you hey Jude, you’ll do the movement you need is on your shoulder_ ” He could see his partner, far more heavily debating his thoughts, but also he probably could hear the rabbits’ heartbeat even over the loud music.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her under your skin, then you’ll begin to make it Better better better better better better, oooohhhhh!_ ” Finally he laughed a bit, watching as Jude’s paw moved, Wolfard grinned as the volume was turned down quickly. It cut off the na na na na’s but the message was clear.

Another few stop lights later, he felt joy for his friend. Watching the phone’s call button pressed, seeing it brought to those long rabbit ears. He tried not to be very nosy, hearing the ringing from the device as he turned his attention back to the world outside of the cruiser.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Sept 19 th – 8:30pm**

“Hello This is Nichole, may I ask who’s calling?” Nicky had started at the phone when it rang, the number on the screen was unfamiliar. Whoever it was though hadn’t hung up after the first three rings, and it was a strange time to call to begin with.

She made a slight scowl, listening as she only heard some light breathing on the other end of the device. “I Said Hello, May I ask who this is?”

“N…Nicky, this is Officer Hopps… Jude, JUDE! It’s Jude! I uhh I’m sorry for calling so late, but.. I h.. had a question to.. to…. ask you” Sitting there on her tiny sofa, she felt the flesh inside her ears darken a bit, fighting off a small laugh though from how nervous he sounded. She let him ramble for a minute though, enjoying how cute he sounded in those moments.

“Alright then Jude, what would you like to ask?” her voice as calm as she could keep it, curling her tail around her side and running her other paw through the fur.

“ Well... I was wondering, if you didn’t have any plans on the 30th. If you would, ac..accompany me to the.. Officers Ball!!” She had to pause her thoughts, hearing the words that came from her phone. She thought about it and her schedule, knowing full well she was already free that night.

“hrmm I would love to go! But this isn’t some trick, you’re not planning to get me there and put me in cuffs are you Officer Hopps?” Nicky couldn’t help herself, the words flowing out as she poked the nervous rabbit a little.

“It’s not a trick, I just… I really would like to take you out.. TAKE YOU TO THE BALL! Ahh I’ll.. er.. call you again later. H. Have a goodnight N..Nicky” The sudden click filled her ear, bringing the phone to her eyes as the call had been ended. She smiled, probably more than she had in a while.

“Dumb Bunny, you don’t have to be so nervous. I already like you, just be yourself” She tapped a few settings, saving the number in her phone before setting it down. Pulling her tail into a firm snuggle, she could only assume her grin was big enough to be seen from space, even if her words were lost to the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know I took longer on this one than even I intended, been working on Where things went wrong. I hope you all enjoy, updates may come faster here soon


End file.
